


Chattering

by Khosshehk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Ferret!Joel, M/M, Rabbit!Ray, achievement hunter - Freeform, padalickingood, roosterteeth, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khosshehk/pseuds/Khosshehk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel makes a nest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chattering

**Author's Note:**

> Hybrid au belongs to Padalickingood.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me at http://edgarthecow.tumblr.com

Joel's continous chattering was driving him mad. He loved Joel of course but sometimes the ferret part of him was incredibly annoying when it wasn't cute. Ray covers his ears trying to block out the noise. It got louder and Ray had enough, he hadn't stopped all day.  
"Joel, will you shut up!? I'm trying to edit down here." He yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The chattering stopped immediately and a sigh escaped from the rabbit. 

Putting down his headphones Ray realised that there had been no noise from upstairs in the past hour. Walking upstairs he opens the door to the bedroom to find the room in a trashy state. Clothes, blankets, pillows were all piled onto the bed and in that pile two small ears poked over the top.  
"Joel why did you make a...nest?"  
Two brown eyes peered at him over the mess watching him move closer.  
"You yelled at me."  
"Because the noise was distracting but why the nest?"  
Joel sits up in his nest before reaching out and grabbing Ray's arm.  
"It makes me feel better in here. Will you get in here with me?"  
Ray climbs over the mess and snuggles himself into Joel's chest lying them down.  
"Huh, it's really comfy."  
Joel chatters quietly and noses against the rabbit's face.  
"Sorry for yelling at you Joel-" a quiet 'it's okay' comes from the ferret.

"You're cleaning this up later though.


End file.
